Venetian blinds typically comprise a plurality of horizontal slats suspended beneath a headrail by two or more flexible ladder laces. The ladder laces each include a pair of vertically extending side cords interconnected by a plurality of vertically spaced slat supporting rungs, and the upper ends of the ladders are attached to a ladder drum or tilt drum to tilt the slats in response to turning of the ladder drum. Carriers for the several ladders typically are rotated in unison by a tilt rod.
Many ladder drums require the cords of the ladder lace to be tied to the ladder drum. Alternatively, knots or beads are formed on the ends of the cords to provide a stop to secure the cord to the ladder drum. Ladder drums have been provided that do not require the ends of the cords to be tied to the drum or for knots or beads to be formed on the end of the cords to retain the cords on the drum. However, some of these ladder drums are fabricated from multiple pieces, complicating the blind assembly process. It would be desirable to provide a ladder drum and method that simplifies the assembly of venetian blinds.